the_reg_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
/reg/ Civil War
]] "here here here we go ''so mikes finally back performing for you if you know his anger you can join in too put your hands together if you want him back as we take you through this middle school rap HUH B.A.I.P he's the leader of the auts you know him well he's finally back to theo's tail his autism gun can fire in streaks if it hits ya, you're gonna weep he's autistic, annoying and autistic too he's the first memer of the liquid /reg/ crew" - poem on war by lyricist cc "black mamba" saba The /reg/ civil war was a war that potentially did not actually happen between theovert, kniv, and vis (with some limited help by ccsaba) and mdoggy, cirek, and jin, with the rest of the group being mostly neutral. it had been in the making since the usurpation of theo and has been widely hyped up by many /reg/ memers. as things develop, more will be added. BACKGROUND after mike was put into the discord out of a deal made during the usurpation of theo, tension quickly developed within the group on the judgement of what should be done with him. some said he should be removed permanently after the effect of the contract was over, while others insisted he should stay as a permanent /reg/ member. the idea of ccsaba's constant tyrannical rule was also put into the air multiple times. eventually, in order to quell dispute, ccsaba realized that he needed someone else to take the fall for him, so he set up a simple poll -- a majority of /reg/ members in the discord would be polled. if all of them wanted mike to stay, then he would stay. however, if one person said that he wanted to be banned, then he would be banned. this poll ended up being ruined by theo, who outright said he wanted mike gone and so ccsaba accepted it, as well as for the most part everyone else on at that time. however, a bulk of the pro-mike forces had not yet logged on that day, and so the fuck mike brigade waited in silence to see how they would react. TIMELINE - usurpation of theo - mike, kniv, and jin are put in containment - kniv and jin taken out of containment -- mike kept in - containment renamed timeout - theo votes mike out of the group - mike and theo separate FACTIONS: the "fuck mike" faction theovert/DeadDang kniv979 * visleaf * ccsaba the "let mike stay" faction cirek * mdoggy15 * zacaris * jin * liquid /reg/ baip/mike swadley awesomedude something like seriously i dont even give a fuck about this guy dude giantcario xexxi cuckquean * *= predicted side. it is not yet known whether these people even care about such a civil war, and are put into the list mostly to make it seem like a bigger deal GRIEVANCES AGAINST MIKE (for those unacquainted): - mike constantly spammed the skype chat and partially the discord chat too. back when we had the three warning system mike used up all his warnings spamming retard disney channel shit and it sucked - back when we were trying to get swadley to fuck off (swadley's crimes are greatly documented) mike admitted that he was in with him trying to get him back in the group and telegraphing our moves to him so he can find some way to avoid getting banned. he was directly responsible for allowing fuggnugget (swadleys alt) to stay in the group for as long as possible by convincing us it wasn't actually swadley (this was the reason for his second kick) also i think the two literally unironically had a romantic relationship with one another at one point -after mike got kicked a second time (this time was supposed to be permanent) he was hanging with multiple "enemies of the state" (basically just a bunch of autistic kids that annoyed the shit out of use and he KNEW they annoyed the shit out of us) - he also brought said stupid friends to the places we raided (back when we did raids) and they would fuck us up. i also am like 90% sure at one place he told the owner (his friend) our alts names to have us all banned in advanced) - he also spammed skype group invites for all of us back when skype was a thing - and also was generally pretty annoying